


Home

by Sharpshooter_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Blue/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Blue
Summary: Shiro finds out where Matt's home is.Beware.You might die of the fluff.They have KIDS.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I have this posted on Voltron Amino and Wattpad. My username for both is Sharpshooter _Blue. Don't come to me and accuse me of copying. I came up with this on my own.

Matt was asleep, dreaming peacefully on the hotel room he was sharing with his husband, Shiro, and two kids. Valeria (requested by Lance. He said it meant to be strong. Or something), the youngest, and Alexander, the eldest were sleeping on the sofa bed while Matt and Shiro slept on the bed.

Matt's amber eyes fluttered open as he felt the soft kisses going up and down his neck. He groaned softly, flipping over to meet Shiro's stormy gray eyes. There was a small smile twitching up on his lips. "Hey, love." Shiro cooed, kissing Matt's nose as he softly stroked his soft locks of strawberry blonde hair. "Takashi..." Matt whined softly, not wanting to get up.

Shiro chuckled softly, sitting up, making Matt pout, pink lips popping out slightly. Shiro streched his limbs, bare skin showing off a muscular chest. Matt couldn't help, but admire him, making his face flushed with wonder. Matt mentally slapped himself. Married for 3 years and dated for almost 10 and he still blushed at the sight of Shiro's naked chest. "Like what you see?" Shiro's teasing voice shook Matt out of his thoughts. "Y-yes. Of course. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't like what you had." Matt replied, trying to hide the heat rising in his cheeks.

Shiro blushed slightly and laughed pecking his lips and standing up, walking to where Alexander and Valeria were all tangled up in each other, cuddling and snoring quietly. Matt jumped out of bed, taking his phone and snapped a picture of his kids. He cooed as Shiro sat at the edge of the bed, gently shacking their shoulders.

"Alex.... Vale... Wake up..." He whispered to them. Alexander almost immediately woke up, groaning and sitting up. "G' morning." He yawned, rubbing his eyes. The ones he got from his father, Matt. Unlike her brother, Valeria snuggled deeper into the covers and put the pillow over head. Alexander rolled his eyes and laughed, kissing his parents' cheeks and getting up. Shiro ripped the sheets of Valeria and got her by the waist, gently putting her over his shoulder as the young girl squealed in delight and giggled.

"Daddy!!!" She shrieked out, laughing as Shiro spun them around. Matt chuckled, staring at them fondly as he looked over at Alexander, who was yawning and stretching. Matt smiled fondly as he looked at his oldest son. His ONLY son, Matt corrected himself as he walked over to his son, their identical eyes making contact. Alexander smiled and melted into the hug Matt suddenly pulled him into. The dark haired teen breathed in Matt's sent and slowly gripped on the loose t-shirt his father was wearing which Alexander assumed was his darker haired father.

Alexander was almost as tall as his strawberry blonde haired father, but Matt managed to press a kiss on top of his head. Soon, Shiro and Valeria joined in their hug. Valeria clung onto Alexander's leg, while Shiro wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and rested his head on top of Matt's. The muscular man swayed his family softly as he hummed an unfamiliar tune. The moment was pleasant, but it only lasted a few more minutes before Alexander got tired holding all of Valeria's weight on his leg.

Matt hummed slightly as he pressed his lips against Shiro's with a sweet and passionate attempt. It worked, Matt could tell, as Shiro cupped his cheek with one hand and wrapped his other arm around his waist. They pulled apart. "I love you." Shiro muttered, his eyes looking down to look at Matt's. Matt felt his breath get taken away by some unknown force as amber meets stormy gray. "I know." Matt murmured back.

He chuckled as he saw Shiro pout. "Matthew..." He whined. Matt laughed softly. "Takashi." He retorted, booping his lips. Shiro groaned, and burried his head in the crook of Matt's neck. Matt laughed half-heartedly as he played with the white streak of hair his husband has in his hair (something stupid he decided to do in highschool.) "I love you too..." Matt said fondly, affectionately pressing their cheeks together. Shiro snickered and peppered his lover's cheek with kisses, slowly lowering to his neck. Matt giggled, massaging Shiro's biceps.

"Shirroo!! Get off! We have to go to the pool." He squealed, trying to softly push him off. "Nooo..." Shiro laughed, but got off him. "Damn. I love you too much." He groaned. Matt caressed his cheek before looking through their swim suits and threw a pare of black swimming trunks at him. "Now get dressed. We're going to the pool." Matt teased, sticking out his tounge at him.

Shiro pouted, but made his way towards the bathroom, where Valeria bounced out, her honey hair all over the place. Matt looked at her in disapproval. "Valeria." He called, a brush in hand. Valeria looked at him in horror. Alexander smirked as he played on his phone on the bed, already ready for the pool.

After 15 minutes of pulling and brushing and sunscreen spraying, the family of 4 were finally ready to go swimming. They all raced down the stairs, sliding the hotel room card into the slot to get into the fence. They found a spot near the middle of the pool and stripped off any extra clothes off their bodies.

Valeria and Alexander jumped into the pool and the pair of them started socializing. Alex with a beautiful Latina with caramel skin, dark skin, and bright brown eyes. She had a slim hourglass figure and she seemed very friendly, swimming around with him. Valeria was talking with a load of kids, Latinos & Latinas. Also a few Canadians, Matt and Shiro would learn later.

The couple took more time settling into their spot. They decided to lay down together when Matt let out a dramatic and shocked gasp that made Shiro snap his head towards him. "What!? What happened?!" He asked quickly, ready to defend his family.

"Keith finally proposed to Lance!" Matt squealed out, excitedly. Shiro's jaw dropped. "No! Really!? I thought it'd be Lance!" He exclaimed, looking over to the picture Matt was looking at.

It was Keith and Lance with the background of up Cancun's ocean. Both with happy smiles and eyes glistening with tears, while Lance's face was wet and red with happy tears. Their hands were interwined with the engagement ring on Lance's ring finger glittering. "Awwwww." The married couple cooed at the picture.

Matt instantly liked the post and commented a congratulations and a me and Shiro are to proud of you. Soon they were swimming in the pool, playing with each other and their children, along with the Latina girl Alexander was socializing with, who they learned to know her name was Rebecca.

After a few hours of rushing around they were on their way driving back home. In the middle of the ride, Shiro had put one hand on Matt's leg, caressing it softly.

"Ready to go home?" He asked quietly, glancing at his lover who shrugged.

Matt smiled, letting his had rest on top of Shiro's.

_"Baby, you ARE my home." He whispered._

**Word Count: 1192**


End file.
